


Long Distance

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for <a href="http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/">Yukitsubute @ lj</a> who acquired our services in the <a href="http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/">Help Pilipinas</a> auction.<br/>*~*~*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Yukitsubute @ lj](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/) who acquired our services in the [Help Pilipinas](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/) auction.  
> *~*~*

Stubble. Overnight stubble on Kame's face, Kame on Jin's doorstep. Jin stares. "Does Johnny know you're here?"

"Only if he has moles at JAL." Kame pushes past Jin, drops his outsize girlbag. "Hi. You have seven hours to make me forgive you."

Jin droops. "You're still mad?" He hates fighting. What were they even fighting about?

"You hung up on me!"

"You were shouting!"

Kame's eyebrow rises. "Breakfast would be a good first step." 

He flew all this way. 

Jin just grabs him, close. "Second step," he whispers, hands low on Kame's back, Kame… slumping. 

Forgiveness won't take seven hours.


End file.
